L'appât du gain
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Quatre a un travail de nuit très lucratif, en théorie, et il rencontre deux jeunes très riches et gentils, toujours en théorie... quand l'envie d'argent poussent aux extrêmes. Attention yaoi, couple à trois, drogue ...
1. Chapter 1

**L'appât du gain**

Bonjour bonjour !

Voici une nouvelle fics en deux parties, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'est la deuxième version, la première est morte avec toutes mes autres fics, plus de quinze chapitres prêts à être publié quand mon ordi portable est décédé.

Donc, courageusement, je reprends tout mais j'ai prit du retard à cause de ça !

Couple : 01+02X04

Thème : prostitution.

Attention, cette fiction est très hot, et contient du yaoi. Mais aussi de la prostitution, de la drogue, un couple à plusieurs… Du Daki en puissance quoi !

Merci aux personnes qui me suivent encore. Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos impression.

Bisous bisous !

**L'appât du gain**

Quatre ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer vivement, la lumière de son mini studio l'éblouissant. Il envoya un bras vers la table de chevet, tâtonnant afin de se saisir de son joint, déjà prêt.

Il tira une première bouffé avec un soupir de contentement, relâchant la fumée en cercle vers le plafond lézardé. Les rayons de soleil réchauffaient sa peau pale, faisant ressortir le réseau veineux.

Il ouvrit de nouveau un œil, filtrant la lumière de ses longs cils. La télévision diffusait les dessins animés du soir. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant l'heure.

« Merde !

Il se leva. Son propre poids fit plier ses jambes, le forçant à se retenir à un meuble. Il ferma les yeux, repoussant la nausée qui lui vrillait les tripes.

Il devait bosser ce soir.

XXX

Heero s'étira, repoussant les draps de satin le couvrant. A ses côtés, Duo somnolait encore, les yeux fixant le vide.

« On sort ce soir ? Demanda le natté.

« Tu veux aller ou ?

« Le Vent du Sud ?

« Non… Trop de monde… J'ai envie de changer d'air un peu…

Duo se tourna ver son amant. Il le fixa un moment, cherchant à lire en lui. Le métis le regarda, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

« Tu veux quoi ? Demanda le natté, méfiant.

« J'ai discuté avec Trowa hier… Il m'a parlé d'un bar en ville, dans les quartiers pauvres… Il y a baisé une pute magnifique…

« Ho… Je vois…

« Il m'a donné l'adresse, on y va ?

Le natté le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

« T'ai-je déjà dis non ?

« Pour avoir des lapins…

Le natté soupira.

XXX

Quatre sortit de la douche, la peau rougit par l'eau chaude. Il s'appliqua consciencieusement son fond de teint afin de cacher ses cernes et sa peau pâle.

Il passa un jean qui autrefois, moulait ses fesses mais qui pendait lamentablement à présent, il le descendit afin d'en faire un baggy avant de passer un débardeur très moulant.

Il passa dans la minuscule cuisine, sniffa d'une traite la longue ligne de cocaïne déjà faite sur le comptoir avant d'enfiler une veste bariolé, une casquette, il attrapa son sac au vol avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, descendant les escaliers rapidement.

Il frissonna sous le petit vent froid. Ses écouteurs crachèrent de la musique agressive. Il se redressa, fier et sur de lui en s'enfonçant dans les ruelles sombres.

XXX

Heero trépignait, impatient. Il gigotait sur le siège de la voiture. Ses cheveux rebelles rebondissaient autour de sa nuque fine. La lune éclairait sa peau de manière fantomatique. Duo le trouva magnifique.

« On y va ?

« Oui… J'ai prit de quoi pigmenter la soirée…

Ils se sourirent. Le moteur vrombissant de la décapotable de luxe du natté fit pousser un cri d'extase au métis.

« Allume le GPS… Je connais pas ce coin…

« Normal… C'est dans les quartiers des classes ouvrières…

XXX

Quatre poussa la porte du bar ou il travaillait, un sourire commerçant aux lèvres, les pupilles entièrement dilatées. Les vieux habitués le saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête ou de main. Le barman lui fit un sourire ravi.

« Gamin ! Tu es en retard…

« Personne pour moi ?

« Non, calme plat. Il baisa le ton. Que les pauvres habituels.

Le blond lui fit un sourire de connivence.

« Donnes moi un demi framboise s'il te plaît !

Le barman lui rempli un verre, généreusement agrémenté de sirop.

« Pries pour moi ! J'aurai peut être de la chance ce soir…

Ils se sourirent. Le blond prit son verre avant de descendre des escaliers miteux, évitant de toucher les murs luisant de crasse.

En bas, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la backroom au cas où. Un vieux se masturbait devant un des films porno mais rien de payant de ce côté la.

Il prit la salle de droite ou trônait un vieux billard bancal. Il reforma le triangle de base, choisi sa queue et commença à jouer, priant pour avoir au moins un client ce soir.

XXX

Duo pesta en claquant la portière de la voiture.

« J'espère pour ton cul qu'il est splendide sinon, je te baiserais tellement dur que tu pleureras…

« Je pleure jamais… Ta bite est ma seule raison de vivre… Le taquina Heero. C'est par la… Et oui, il est magnifique.

« Allez… Conduis-moi à ce fameux bar.

Ils empruntèrent une avenue avant de tourner dans des petites rues bizarres. Duo fronça le nez.

« C'est dégelasse…

« La crasse va avec les pauvres mon cœur… Courage… On va passer une excellente nuit…

Le sourire du métis fit frissonner son conjoint. Excitation et peur mélangées. Heero pouvait se montrer instable des fois.

« C'est la !

L'enseigne miteuse les attira comme la lumière attire les insectes. Ils entrèrent dans le bar, d'un pas sur.

Heero fronça le nez, indisposé par l'odeur lourde qui émanait des murs même. Duo se ressaisit plus vite, commandant deux bières, dévisageant sans honte le vieux barman.

Ce dernier lui rendit un regard glacial. Les deux jeunes s'assirent dans un coin, regardant avec attention. L'atmosphère transpirait la pauvreté et le désespoir.

Les clients les fixaient avec envie. Un homme remonta, apparaissant d'un angle invisible d'où se tenaient les deux jeunes.

« On a trouvé la porte secrète sourit le natté. On y va ?

« Oui…

Heero se redressa, fier et sur de lui, suivant son amant vers les marches, s'attendant à trouver le pire en bas.

XXX

Quatre posa son verre à moitié plein sur une des tables branlante avant de piocher dans les biscuits salés que le patron lui avait descendu.

Il ajusta son tir, visa tranquillement. Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers, légers, fins. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrer tinter.

Deux jeunes descendaient les escaliers. Le premier, de longs cheveux nattés, respirait la confiance en soi, la fierté. L'autre, un métis à la peau bronzé et aux grands yeux bleus, semblait plus retissant, un peu inquiet.

« Salut !

Le couple sursauta. Ils le fixèrent.

« Salut… On pensait pas trouver des jeunes de notre âge ici…

« On est que trois ce soir… Des fois, il y en a plus mais, en ce moment, c'est le calme plat.

Un grognement venant de backroom les fit tous sursauter avant que Quatre éclate de rire, détendant l'atmosphère.

« C'est rien… Une partie ? Pour apprendre à se connaître ?

« Volontiers mais je joue mal alors soit gentil !

« Ne t'en fais pas, je joue avec la chance du débutant.

Ils se sourirent. Quatre remarqua immédiatement la montre de marque qui accrochait la lumière cru des néons, l'écharpe de marque du métis.

XXX

Heero s'assit sur une des banquettes crasseuse du bout des fesses, se refusant à toucher quoi que ce soit. Duo discutait, tranquillement avec leur proie.

Il sortit une cigarette, l'allumant d'un geste gracieux avant de souffler vers le plafond, regardant la fumée se tortiller en montant lentement.

Il devait attendre, se montrer sage et patient, il le savait mais, il détestait attendre. Duo lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Il lui sourit, soufflant lentement vers lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il attendrait.

XXX

Duo sentait l'impatience, la nervosité de son amant. Heero se montrait peu patient, souvent instable quand ils étaient sur terre, il se languissait de rejoindre leur colonie.

Il reporta son attention que Quatre qui plaçait les boules avec application, une boule de piercing coincé entre ses dents. Il le trouva beau mais un peu maigre, rien d'insurmontable.

Il prit une queue au pif, se positionna avec application avant de casser d'un coup sec.

XXX

Quatre reposa son verre sur une des tables branlantes. Il sourit à Heero qui s'était enfin déridé un peu. Le métis était beau, brillant de santé sous les néons.

« On corse un peu le jeu ? Celui qui perd paye sa tournée ! Proposa le natté, passablement éméché.

Le blond eut un sourire.

« Tu risque de le regretter !

« Jamais !

Pendant une seconde, le blond eut un doute, il se sentit posséder par le regard violet, déshabillé. Il reprit contenance, sentant un petit tiraillement au creux de son ventre.

XXX

Duo laissa riper sa queue sur la blanche, faisant entrer une des boules de son adversaire. Quatre lui fit un immense sourire.

«Tu as perdu !

« Je paye les verres cette fois... Fais chier ! Je pensais pas être aussi nul que ça !

« Le billard est bancal... Chuchota Quatre comme s'il réveillait le secret de l'univers avant de lui faire un sourire charmeur.

Heero se tendit une seconde, puis ralluma une énième cigarette, les yeux perdus dans un vague calculé. Quatre sentit un nouveau picotement dans ses doigts, son nez le démangea.

« Pause, je dois...

Il fit un geste vague avant de se saisir de sa veste, sortant un pochon transparent contenant trois gélules bleues pâle.

Heero sourit dans le vide tout en le regardant faire, il savait que les négociations allaient commencer.

Duo le regarda, le visage neutre.

« Tu prends quoi ?

« Coke... J'ai que ça en ce moment.

« Personnellement, je préfère la MDMA, moins agressive...

« On a pas tous les moyens monseigneur ! Ricana Quatre, un sourire adoucissant la critique.

Heero déplia ses jambes, s'étirant comme un chat, les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange.

« MD aussi... La coke rend mou je trouve...

Il fit un sourire pervers en fixant l'entrejambe du blond qui rougit sans pouvoir se maîtriser.

« Je n'ai pas ce problème, je t'assure...

Quatre avait tourné sa phrase en invitation implicite, ce que le couple comprit immédiatement.

« Pourquoi ne pas le prouver alors ?

Duo le fixa, le jugeant froidement.

« On s'est laissé dire que tu étais très doué...

« Assez...

« Détailles... Qu'on voit ce qui est possible...

Quatre sourit, il savait qu'il pouvait tirer un max de blé de ce genre de jeunes en recherche de sensations fortes. Il les jaugea à son tour.

« Je suis autant actif que passif. Pas de DP sur moi sinon, j'ai pas trop de restriction. Pas de trop hard.

« Tarifs ?

« En théorie, c'est cent de l'heure par personne... pour la nuit, si vous êtes deux, je passe à mille.

Le couple se regarda, argumentant en silence avec des regards. Heero le regarda, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres. Il le voulait et Duo le savait.

Quatre retient un mouvement d'humeur du au manque. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières.

« Pendant que vous réfléchissez, je prend ma pilule... Désolé...

Il ouvrit la gélule d'un geste sur. Sans hésiter, il enfonça le compartiment dans sa narine gauche en inspirant d'un coup. Il eut un spasme sur le visage, une larme coula de son œil gauche.

Heero se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment. Duo lui frôla la joue de ses doigts. Les hostilités venaient de commencer.

XXX

Heero soupira de contentement, ce jeu du chat et de la souris venait enfin de finir. Le vrai jeu allait commencer.

Il se détendit, se concentrant sur ce qui allait suivre.

« Moi je veux bien partager mon lit avec toi mais... je veux savoir ce que tu vaux avant...

Il sortit un billet de cinquante de sa poche. Il s'éventa avec, le montrant ostensiblement puis le posa sur sa braguette.

« Surprends-moi...

Quatre le fixait, indécis. Dans son dos, Duo, sans le menacer, imposait d'avancer. Le bond ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Il avança donc. Sans hésiter, il se mit à genoux entre les cuisses fermes du métis.

Il sentit les muscles jouer sous sa paume. Il fut surpris de les sentir aussi dur sous ses doigts alors que le garçon avait l'air si fin. Il se saisit du billet presque avidement, le glissant dans une poche secrète de son jean.

D'une main sure, il ouvrit la braguette d'un seul geste. Heero cambra un peu le dos, de façon à s'installer confortablement.

Quatre sortit une verge déjà à demi dure. Il sourit dans le vide, sur de ses gestes. D'une main sure, il extirpa le sexe, dégageant de la place. Il le pressait dans sa main, le tâtant avec douceur.

Heero laissa sa tête retomber en arrière pour profiter de son cadeau le mieux possible. Duo s'assit sur une des tables proche pour voir toute la scène.

Quatre se pencha sur la verge pleinement dure à présent, soufflant lentement sur le gland, regardant avec fascination le corps se tendre sous ses doigts experts.

Sans se presser, il sortit un bout de langue, frôlant juste la pointe, laissant grimper la frustration. Il sourit à Heero, lui fit un clin d'œil et, sans prévenir, engloutit la verge dans sa totalité.

Heero poussa les hanches en avant, ravalant un hoquet de surprise. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure brusquement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. La bouche l'enveloppait complètement.

Duo les regardait, les yeux brillants d'excitation, il aimait tellement voir Heero dans cet état. Quatre se révélait conforme à sa réputation.

Le nippon ouvrit la bouche pour happer une goulée d'air et le relâcha lentement en même temps que le blond se reculait, relâchant son sexe déjà vibrant.

Sans laisser au métis le temps de se reprendre, il le ravala, commençant des allées retours rapide et précis. Il le pressait dans sa bouche.

Heero ouvrit grand les yeux, respirant rapidement, ses joues se tintant de rouge. Il saisit les cheveux à pleine main, les tirants durement.

Quatre eut un gémissement qui électrisa complètement la colonne de chair emprisonnée dans sa bouche. Duo se redressa quelques peu, accrochant le regard de son amant qui se lécha les lèvres pour l'exciter.

Quatre arrêta les mouvements, enfonçant lentement la verge de nouveau au fond de sa gorge, la comprimant, la malaxant avec les muscles de sa gorge.

Heero serra ses poings dans les cheveux blonds, se retenant de jouir. Quatre la sentit vibrer, prête à jouir, sur sa langue, il sentit le goût acre se rependre, annonciateur de la jouissance proche.

Il serra la base durement, ressortant le sexe de sa bouche.

« Déjà prêt à jouir ?

Heero plissa les yeux. Il découvrit ses dents en grognant.

« Suces-moi !

Un ordre, ferme et directif. Duo se racla la gorge. Quatre sentit distinctement le métis se tendre, obéissant. Il sourit avant de reprendre la verge au fond de la gorge puis d'aller et venir de plus en plus vite, masturbant la base avec dextérité.

Duo observait la scène, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Voir Heero dans cet état l'électrisait vraiment. Il regarda le corps fin du professionnel.

Finalement, payer pour le baiser ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Heero se tendit, son sexe tressauta brusquement. Il serra les dents, laissant filtrer une respiration rapide. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos.

Les hanches du métis remontèrent seule, il se laissa aller, envoyant son sexe au fond de la gorge serrer, retenant de plus en plus difficilement les gémissements.

Quatre accéléra encore, le pressant fermement dans sa bouche. Il retient les hanches fermement contre la banquette, l'empêchant de lui blesser la bouche involontairement.

Heero éjacula au fond de la gorge étroite, se sentant tellement mieux. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son cœur ralentir lentement. Son crane reposa sur le mur.

Duo se sentait tellement excité. Il le voulait aussi, il voulait le prendre, jouer avec ce corps maigre, le faire jouir, le faire souffrir.

Il ferma les yeux, souffla lentement. Il devait se maîtriser.

« A mon tour...

Quatre se redressa, les lèvres luisantes.

« Je veux te tester aussi...

Il posa un billet de cent sur le billard.

« En levrette contre ça... Ça te tente ?

« Tout ce que tu veux...

Quatre regardait le billet neuf, il ne pouvait pas le lâcher des yeux. Cent cinquante pour une pipe et deux coups de bite, il venait d'entrer dans ces bénéfices.

Duo connaissait cette lueur. Il secoua le billet de nouveau.

« Alors...

Le blond avança, il s'appuya sur le rebord de la table de jeu, cambra le dos et présenta ses fesses au natté qui se pencha sur lui pour poser le billet sur le tapis de jeu.

Quatre s'en saisit, le fourrant dans la même poche. Duo se colla à lui, lui laissant sentir son sexe déjà dur.

« J'ai très envie de m'enfoncer dans ton petit cul étroit... Tu es sain ?

« Pour cinquante de plus, je le fais sans capote mais peu de gens ont les moyens de payer plus dans ce coin... Et la peur des maladies les rend parano, les pauvres ont pas les moyens de se soigner...

« Je vais te tester quand même. Ça prendra qu'une minute...

Il sortit un appareil de sa poche, pas plus grand qu'une carte de crédit. Il lui prit une goutte de sang.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil émit un bip.

« Sain... Parfait...

Le natté le plaqua contre le billard d'un geste dur, rapide, dominant. Il jeta négligemment un billet de cinquante sur la table de jeu. Quatre se crispa une seconde, se sentant en danger mais, il avait besoin d'argent.

Duo se plaqua contre lui, frottant son sexe raide contre lui, séparé par leurs vêtements.

« Je vais te baiser...

Quatre frissonna, il sentait l'envie de son client. Sans prévenir, le natté lui plaqua le visage sur la table de jeu, lui faisant cambrer la croupe.

Heero regardait la scène d'un regard froid, dur.

Duo ouvrit le jean de l'escorte d'un geste sur, baisant le pantalon et le boxer afin de dégager les fesses rondes et lisse.

Il les écarta, dévoilant l'intimité aux regards, caressant l'anus étroit. Un sourire de satisfaction le traversa, il aimait ses jouets étroits.

« Tu es bien conservé pour une pute...

« Mes clients aiment plus ma bite que mon cul...

Quatre retient un sourire.

« On verra ça plus tard... Pour l'instant, je veux te baiser...

Il caressa l'anus qui pulsa sous ses doigts.

« Tu as envie de ça pas vrai ? De me sentir entrer en toi... Que je gicler dans ton cul...

Le blond frissonna, il le sentait dominateur, puissant. Le natté lui baissa le pantalon en plein, dégageant ses jambes.

Il lui saisit la cuisse gauche, la remontant et, sans prévenir, enfonça trois doigts dans son corps, durement.

Quatre retient un cri à la fois de surprise et d'une petite douleur. Duo les ressortit pourtant immédiatement.

« Je vais pas te préparer, un peu de lubrifiant devrait suffire non ?

Quatre retient ses protestations, il devait leur prendre le plus de fric possible.

« Ça devrait...

« Bien...

Le blond entendit une fermeture éclair qui descend, des froissements de tissus. Un sexe noueux, épais, appuya sur son anus s'enfonçant sans le prendre, juste appuyant.

Heero regardait son amant, l'homme de sa vie, se préparant à prendre l'escorte. Il se lécha les lèvres d'envie. Leurs corps, soudés, l'excitaient tellement.

Quatre lui plaisait beaucoup, il était beau, doué et un peu rebelle, juste de quoi mettre en appétit.

Duo regardait le dos de son partenaire, il aurait tellement aimé le foutre à poil, découvrir son corps en intégralité. L'idée du métis était excellente finalement.

Quatre remua sous lui, essayant de se soustraire à sa présence. Duo fronça les sourcils, lui saisit les hanches avant de s'enfoncer en une fois, totalement.

Quatre retient un hoquet de stupeur, il sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos, la chair de poule courir le long de son corps. Le sexe du natté resta en lui, immobile, le laissant se détendre.

Quatre resserra ses muscles internes sur la colonne de chair, sentant sa dureté, son épaisseur, sa chaleur.

Duo grogna, s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui avant de se retirer lentement, complètement. Quatre retient un soupir. Il n'avait pas mal mais ça ne faisait pas encore du bien.

Duo posa de nouveau son gland sur son entrée, sans le prendre, le laissant languir et angoisser.

« Tu la trouves comment ?

Quatre se sentit rougir une seconde, ne sachant pas comment réagir, il n'avait pas analysé Duo comme une personne inquiète de ses performances sexuelles.

« Bien...

« Alors serres les dents...

Sans parler plus, Duo s'enfonça en lui, le prenant de plusieurs allers retours longs et rapides. Quatre serra les dents, sentant un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine, plaisir et douleur.

Il sentit son sexe durcir un peu. Sans le vouloir, il resserra ses muscles internes autours de la colonne de chair, essayant de la guider en lui mais Duo évitait toujours sa prostate.

Le blond retient un halètement de frustration mais le natté continuait à le prendre lentement, sans lui donner du plaisir, l'habituant à sa présence.

Quatre retient un nouveau soupir, serrant les dents. Duo sourit à son amant, un regard complice les lia une seconde avant que le natté ne se mette à prendre l'escorte plus durement, plus rapidement, lui faisant enfin du bien.

Quatre poussa un soupir de soulagement. Heero les regardait, fumant une cigarette, hypnotisé par les mouvements du couple. Duo était du genre violent, il se retenait pour son amant, l'aimant mais, le métis savait qu'il avait besoin de se défouler de temps en temps.

Le natté grogna, animal, un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Quatre se détendit du mieux qu'il put afin de satisfaire son client.

Le billard grinçait sous les mouvements, le son se répercutant dans les murs sombres et sales de la cave. Quatre se mordit la lèvre, retenant ses halètements.

Heero jeta son mégot au sol, négligeant, imprégné par l'allure du bar clandestin, se repaissant de la crasse et de l'ambiance glauque autours de lui.

Il caressa le dos tendu de son amant, l'embrasant dans le cou. D'un geste souple, il se hissa sur le billard, à côté du couple. Il sortit une gélule noire de la poche interne de sa veste, l'avalant sans sourciller.

« Je peux jouer moi aussi ?

Il posa ses doigts sur les lèvres pleines de l'escorte.

« Je veux que tu me suces encore...

Il se recula au milieu de la table. Quatre leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Il tendit une main ouverte vers le métis.

Heero sortit un billet de cinquante de sa poche, s'éventant avec.

« Sinon... Un para de MD contre ta bouche...

Quatre réfléchit deux secondes.

« OK...

Heero eut un sourire étrange, à la fois pervers, triomphant et malsain. Quatre chassa ses images de sa tête, il avait du rêver.

La coke le rendait souvent paranoïaque, il avait apprit à vivre avec. Pourtant, il se sentait en danger avec eux. Il enferma son instinct, le muselant.

Le métis prit une seconde gélule, l'enfonçant dans la bouche entrouverte de l'escorte.

« Avale ça pour commencer...

Le blond lui lança un sourire coquin avant d'avaler. Le métis lui sourit.

« Maintenant... Ma queue...

Sans lui laisser le temps de penser plus, il présenta son sexe déjà raide devant les lèvres. Quatre respira lentement en ouvrant la bouche.

Heero s'enfonça en lui, en une fois, restant installé au chaud.

« J'aime les gorges profondes, m'enfoncer jusqu'au bout, sentir mon pouvoir sur l'autre...

Duo donna des coups de hanche plus durs, plus rapides, profitant de la soumission de l'escorte.

Quatre sentit une vague remonter de son ventre, ses joues rougirent d'un coup, l'air lui manqua, il essaya de se reculer mais Heero le maintient en place en lui saisissant les cheveux.

Le blond serra un peu les dents, prévenant. Heero lui caressa la joue en reculant lentement. Il laissa le blond prendre les commandes, le caressant doucement tout en s'activant, jouant avec sa langue.

Duo accélérait encore. Le blond sentait une vague de chaleur partant de son anus remonter lentement le long de son dos, se rependant dans son corps.

Un chatouillement se creusa dans son ventre, il vit les lignes se distordre devant ses yeux, des auréoles de lumières s'agrandirent autours des lumières présentes.

« Putain ! Tu m'as donné quoi ?

Le métis lui sourit, caressant ses cheveux comme on flatte un chien. Quatre remarqua à quel point ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

« De la MD... Mais pas la merde que vous prenez ici... C'est de la pure... Du cristal fait ce matin. Les gélules sont en sucre, elles fondent en moins de cinq minutes.

Quatre ferma les yeux, une violente vague de chaleur venait de le traversait, laissant son cerveau en vrac et sa respiration rapide. La queue du natté lui semblait brûlante, tellement excitante, si bonne. Il commença à haleter.

« Elle monte n'est ce pas ?

Heero lui caressa les cheveux de nouveau.

« Elle est tellement forte qu'une deuxième pourrait te tuer... Mais tu es fort... tu es résistant...

Quatre grogna, son corps se referma sur le sexe du natté, le pressant.

« Plus... Baises moi plus fort...

« Elle va te rendre si réceptif...

Quatre ravala un cri, ne réussissant pas à le retenir complètement.

Duo se pressa contre lui, caressant ses hanches du bout des doigts, descendant vers le ventre ferme.

L'escorte se jeta, affamé sur le sexe du métis, le suçant voracement, mordillant le gland. Il le prit profondément en bouche. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un soupir de gorge.

Quatre sentit son sexe vibrait, il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il bandait, il ne pouvait pas se toucher mais il savait qu'il pourrait jouir sans se toucher.

Avoir un orgasme primaire.

Il ferma les yeux, la lumière lui faisait mal, les lignes mouvantes lui donnaient mal au cœur. Il aspira encore plus rapidement la verge, la pressant, salivant dessus.

Il la laissa ressortir lentement, plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux, tout aussi noir, de son client.

« Jouis ! Ordonna-t-il.

Heero éjacula, lui maculant le visage, le cou, les cheveux en de longs jets laiteux. Il poussa un cri qui se répercuta dans la salle.

Électrique... Érotique...

Duo donna un dernier coup de hanche, se vidant en lui, électrisé par la jouissance de son amant. Quatre sentit chaleur se répandre, la queue resta en lui, pulsant, lui permettant de jouir.

Il se vida sans se toucher, son corps se raidi, son esprit se vida une seconde. Il n'y eut plus rien, le vide, le néant.

Il éjacula, souillant le bois usé, gouttant jusqu'au sol.

XXX

Ils restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, reprenant leurs souffles, tremblant. Quatre sentait les vagues de la jouissance couplée à la drogue refouler lentement au creux de son corps.

« Putain ! Tu es excellent !

« Merci...

Duo se recula, s'écroulant sur une des banquettes usées et trouées, respirant toujours rapidement. Heero se rhabilla, un peu plus maître de lui mais on pouvait voir un léger tremblement dans ses doigts.

Quatre se rhabilla directement, cachant son corps. Il toucha discrètement la poche contenant ses billets.

Heero finit son verre de bière éventé. Il fixa son amant dans les yeux quelques secondes avant d'approuver d'un mouvement de tête.

Le natté finit son verre de vodka d'une traite.

« Putain ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse le bas de gamme.

« On est pas dans un palace ici... Le nargua le blond.

« J'ai faim...

Heero semblait se désintéresser de nouveau des autres, se centrant uniquement sur lui-même.

« Écoutes... on peut finir la soirée à la maison si tu veux... on pourrait jouer un peu tous les trois.

Quatre hésita. Il frôla de nouveau sa poche.

« Tu seras payé... On fournit tout ce dont on aura besoin... Clope, alcool, poudres diverses...

Le blond les regarda, un peu méfiant.

« Je fais rien de trop hard... Rappela-t-il au cas où.

« On a juste envie de pigmenter un peu notre soirée. On te paye la nuit complète, tu gardes ce que tu as déjà gagné...

« J'ai envie de baiser... Grogna Heero, impatient.

« Ok...

Le couple lui sourit, un sourire charmant et flippant à la fois.

XXX

Ils remontèrent les escaliers ensemble, Duo paya en jetant négligemment un billet sur le comptoir, un regard plein de dédain pour le barman.

Ils remontèrent au parking, discutant tranquillement. Quatre ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration devant la magnifique décapotable brillant sous la lune.

Ils roulèrent longtemps, traversant plusieurs fois les mêmes rues, perdant le jeune escorte.

La voiture s'enfonça dans un parking privé, descendant lentement dans le noir.

Un ascenseur à code les emmena au sommet d'une immense tour de verre dominant la ville. Les portes s'ouvrirent en silence, les laissant pénétrer dans un immense appartement.

Quatre soupira, il n'y avait personne, il se détendit.

« On va bien s'amuser...

XXX

A suivre !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lus. J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

A jeudi prochain pour la seconde partie de cet OS.

Des bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

**L'appât du gain**

Bonjour bonjour !

Voici la seconde partie de cette fics, la dernière, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'est la deuxième version, la première est morte avec toutes mes autres fics, plus de quinze chapitres prêts à être publié quand mon ordi portable est décédé.

Donc, courageusement, je reprends tout mais j'ai prit du retard à cause de ça !

Couple : 01+02X04

Thème : prostitution.

Attention, cette fiction est très hot, et contient du yaoi. Mais aussi de la prostitution, de la drogue, un couple à plusieurs… Du Daki en puissance quoi !

Merci aux personnes qui me suivent encore. Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos impression.

Bisous bisous !

**L'appât du gain**

Quatre se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils de cuir vieilli. Il regardait le grand salon, sobrement décoré. Quelques meubles sombres, un immense canapé, trois fauteuils et une grande table de verre trônaient sur un tapis perçant immense.

« C'est très beau...

« Merci.

Duo ouvrit un meuble, prenant une bouteille de champagne hors de prix, la posant négligemment sur la table. Il posa trois coupes d'un verre si fin que Quatre eut peur qu'elles ne se brisent rien qu'en touchant la table.

D'un geste rapide, Duo fit sauter le bouchon souplement. Le blond regarda les fines bulles remonter en spirale, impressionné par leurs finesses. Le champagne était tellement clair.

Il prit la coupe qui lui tendait le natté et trempa les lèvres. Il éclata sur sa langue, lui envoyant un frisson de plaisir le long de son dos.

Heero s'installa dans un des fauteuils, les genoux remontés vers son torse, faisant rouler le verre entre ses doigts. Il fixait le vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quatre se sentit mal à l'aise, le silence chez ses clients l'inquiétait toujours un peu.

« Tu te fous à poil !

Duo le dominait debout devant lui. Il le fixait. Duo se recula, s'asseyant dans le troisième fauteuil.

« Montres-nous ce que nous avons acheté si cher...

Il alluma des lumières, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière crue et blanche, froide, révélant tous les détails du corps pale de l'escorte. Quatre sourit, désabusé, il connaissait tellement bien le genre humain.

Il se leva. Sans honte, il retira ses vêtements un à un, sans saccades, sans se presser. Il dévoila aux regards avides une peau blanche, imberbe, sans marques quelconques.

Heero le fixait, d'un regard affamé mais Quatre ne le craignait pas, il pouvait manipuler le désir, le maintenir sous contrôle. Il se méfiait plus de Duo qui, froid, le regardait sans rien montrer de ses émotions.

Il connaissait ce genre de clients, les éternels insatisfaits, ceux qui rechignaient toujours sur le prix, les prestations, le temps. Il le regarda dans les yeux, jaugeant ses intentions.

« Mets-toi sur la table... A genoux et tiens tes fesses écartés qu'on regarde ça de plus prêt...

Les ordres du natté le firent frissonner. Il obéit lentement. Rien ne semblait le menacer directement sur le moment.

Il s'assit sur le meuble, frissonnant sous le froid du verre, il se mit au milieu, exposant son corps sous les lumières.

Sans honte, il écarta ses fesses et resta le plus immobile possible, empêchant ses muscles de travailler. Il entendit le natté se mettre derrière lui, le jaugeant durement.

« Tu es beau... Rien à redire la dessus...

Sans gestes brusques, il caressa une cheville fine.

« On pourrait te casser un os tellement tu as l'air fin...

Le blond entendit un bruit de chaîne, de fer. Il voulut se redresser mais une main puissante lui saisit la nuque, plaquant son visage sur le verre.

« On va t'attacher ici... pour éviter les incidents...

La voix d'Heero lui envoya un puissant signal d'alarme, il avait eut tors de ne pas se méfier de lui. Il essaya de se défaire de son étreinte mais il ne put pas bouger.

Il sentit du cuir serrer ses chevilles, le poids d'un lien l'entravant.

« On veut juste être sur que tu ne vas t'enfuir avec l'argenterie comme la pute précédente ou essayer de nous tuer pour tout voler...

« Mais...

« Ne t'en fais pas... Tu auras un bonus pour ça...

Le blond se détendit une seconde. Il sentit une caresse remonter le long de sa cuisse. Les doigts survolaient sa peau, lui donnaient des frissons, il sentit ensuite que Duo attachait également ses poignets.

Il se détendit.

« Lâches-le Heero... Il est inoffensif maintenant.

Le métis se recula, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Quatre leva les yeux vers lui. Il vit le brun s'approcher, un collier de cuir en main. Sans le brusqué ce dernier lui passa autours du cou, sans serrer.

« C'est ça votre délire ?

« Non... Duo lui passa une main le long de la colonne vertébrale, franche et lente. Mais, prends ça comme un jeu...

« Un jeu à gros supplément alors...

« Tu ne le regretteras pas... On va bien s'amuser tous les deux...

« Je commence ! Coupa Heero. J'ai envie de le baiser.

Le métis lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste tendre.

« Tu m'as impressionné au bar... Supporter la queue de Duo sans grimacer de douleur, sans saigner, sans rechigner... J'ai envie de goûter ton cul moi aussi...

Il se leva, passant derrière, Duo lui laissa la place, se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils pour jouir du spectacle sans peine. Il prit la bouteille, buvant directement.

Quatre remarqua que les verres avaient disparu, il ne restait rien que son corps nu sous la lumière. Le métis monta derrière lui, les chaînes lui maintenaient les cuisses entrouvertes.

« Je peux gicler dedans aussi ?

« Oui...

« Parfait.

Quatre se détendit le plus possible, relâchant ses muscles. Heero se colla à lui, frottant son sexe raide le long de la ligne séparant les fesses, le caressant.

Pour l'avoir eut en bouche, Quatre savait qu'elle n'était ni trop longue ni trop grosse, mais, à vif, elle pourrait faire mal.

Le métis tapota une fesse ferme de son sexe avant de lui écarter les deux globes de chair fermement.

« Joli trou...

Sans plus de palabres, Heero s'enfonça, en une poussé rapide. Quatre mordit sa lèvre afin de ne pas grogner de douleur, il sentait ses muscles internes lutter contre cette invasion.

« Ça fait mal ?

« C'est pas agréable on va dire...

Le brun éclata de rire, un rire un peu fou, un peu triste. Quatre se sentit désolé pour lui pendant une seconde sans comprendre pourquoi. Il entendit Duo ricaner.

« Heero... Sois gentil ou il voudra pas jouer...

Le métis se recula, sortant lentement du corps encore crispé lentement.

« Il peut pas refuser de jouer, il est payé pour ça !

« Connard !

Le métis se tourna vers son amant.

« Ta gueule Duo... Je sais me tenir moi...

« Mais bien sur...

Quatre retient un sourire devant leur dispute puérile puis grimaça de douleur quand le sexe du métis retourna au creux de ses reins.

Heero se mit lentement à bouger, entrant et sortant du corps soumis avec une régularité de métronome.

Duo décroisa les jambes, enlevant son pantalon d'un geste rapide. Il se réinstalla confortablement, bu une lampé de champagne avant de s'allumer un joint.

Quatre souffla doucement, la douleur refoulant lentement, la chaleur montant du creux de ses reins. Heero savait comment faire les choses proprement.

Duo posa la bouteille sur le sol avant de s'avancer vers le couple.

« J'ai envie aussi...

Il saisit les cheveux blonds pour tirer le visage vers son entrejambe déjà dur.

« Suces-moi bien...

Quatre ouvrit la bouche, se léchant la lèvre supérieure sensuellement.

« Tout ce que tu veux...

Il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant le natté prendre les commandes. Ravi de sa soumission, Duo monta sur la table, tenant toujours fermement ses cheveux.

Il s'assit sur la table avant d'écraser le visage sur son sexe raide. Il relâcha sa prise avant de refermer sa main sur le cou fin et habillé du collier.

De son autre main, il saisit la chaîne, tirant dessus afin de guider la tête vers ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Quatre se laissa faire, ouvrant la bouche afin d'engloutir la verge entière, la laissant envahir sa gorge.

Il retient un mouvement de recul, la laissant toucher le fond sa gorge et ressortir lentement. Il se détendit complètement, laissant son corps apprécier la pénétration de ses deux orifices.

Ses clients allaient doucement, sans forcer. Quatre se mit à haleter de plus en plus vite, laissant son cœur s'emballer. Il sentit Heero aller plus vite, serrant durement ses hanches entre ses doigts. La main du natté poussait de plus en plus sur sa tête, le poussant à prendre la verge plus profondément en gorge.

Le blond se détendit complètement, une onde de chaleur remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir le long de son corps, il ouvrit les yeux en grand, retenant un gémissement de plaisir, laissant sa gorge se contracter autours de la verge prenant sa bouche.

Duo grogna, fermant les yeux sous de plaisir, serrant entre ses doigts les fines mèches de cheveux clair. Il les tira légèrement, ravalant un soupir.

Sans prévenir, il éjacula, se retirant en même temps, maculant le visage et les cheveux de l'escorte. Heero donna quelques coups de hanches supplémentaire, excité plus que de raison devant la scène avant de venir en quelques jets brûlant.

Il retomba sur le dos de l'escorte, respirant rapidement, restant lové en lui, mollissant doucement. Il laissa son sexe glisser hors du corps avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, assis sur la table.

Duo se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, buvant une longue rasade, regardant son œuvre d'un regard satisfait.

« Bonne bouche.

Quatre ne répondit pas, son propre sexe pulsait douloureusement, pas encore satisfait. Heero s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son amant, le regardant.

« Tu as envie de gicler pas vrai ? Tu es tellement excité...

Il avança une main fine, caressant une joue rougi de plaisir et d'excitation.

« Tu as envie de te toucher, de gicler non ?

Quatre ne répondait toujours pas. Il essayait de canaliser l'excitation, de calmer sa frustration. Il sentit la gifle avant même de remarquer que le métis venait de se lever.

« Répond !

Heero tremblait de rage devant lui, les yeux étincelant de fureur. Quatre sentit ses muscles de tendre, son cœur s'affoler de terreur, il était à sa merci, sans moyen de se détacher, de fuir ou de se défendre.

« Heero... Calmes-toi...

Le métis se tourna vers son amant.

« Si tu es méchant avec lui, il ne voudra plus jouer avec toi... Excuses-le Quatre, il a du mal à gérer ses émotions.

« Oui... J'ai envie de jouir... Répondit le blond d'une voix tremblant à la fois de peur et d'envie.

« Voila...

Heero le caressa d'un geste tendre, maternel avant de lui mettre une gifle violente et dure.

« Pour te rappeler qui est le maître ici...

Le blond ferma les yeux, la joue cuisant sous la douleur. Il ferma les yeux, sentant son sexe débander sous la peur.

Il sursauta en sentant une main fine entourer sa verge d'un geste sur pour le masturber fermement. Il ravala un soupir de plaisir, laissant le plaisir remonter le long de son corps.

« Je vais te faire de bien...

La première fessée le prit au dépourvu, il laissa échapper in couinement semblable à celui d'un chiot se faisant écraser une patte. La seconde lui fit tout aussi mal mais il sut contenir ses plaintes.

Une main le branlait pendant que l'autre le frappait, il sentait la chaleur courir dans ses veines, remonter le long de sa colonne, ravageant tout sur son passage, son partenaire savait comment frapper pour exciter.

Duo regardait toujours, souriant avec douceur devant le spectacle. Quatre le fixa. Le natté lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

Il haleta, sentant son sexe tressauter, il allait jouir. Heero referma ses doigts sur la verge, bloquant la monté, l'empêchant de jouir.

« Non non non... C'est moi qui décide...

Une violente claque le fit trembler, une seconde le fit couiner, la troisième le fit jouir malgré la main enserrant sa verge. Il souilla les doigts pâles ainsi que la table avec un gémissement de réconfort et de plaisir.

Heero se recula, fixant sa main avec stupeur.

« Tu gicles quand on te frappe... Intéressant...

Il se recula, fixant toujours le blond d'un œil curieux.

« Je mangerais bien un truc frais...

Il prit son téléphone, se désintéressant complètement de Quatre qui peinait à reprendre son souffle avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas léger.

« Excuses-le... Heero a du mal à contrôler ses émotions... Il est assez instable des fois...

Quatre se tourna sur le dos, laissant le froid de la table sur son dos plutôt que sur son ventre.

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

« Depuis le jour de sa naissance... On est inséparable depuis plus de vingt cinq ans.

« C'est beau...

Quatre regarda le natté d'un œil curieux. Il ne leur donnait pas autant. Il les pensait de son âge. Les chaînes cliquetèrent quand il essuya son visage, enlevant les traces de sperme à demi sec de ses joues.

Duo le regardait faire comme s'il observait un animal, sans aucune compassion. Quatre remarqua du coin de l'œil que sa verge était en train de durcir.

« Tu rebandes déjà ?

« La MD... On la coupe avec des stimulants sexuels...

Quatre laissé échapper un ricanement de dérision. Il se figea en voyant le point du natté se fermer durement.

« Tu as intérêt à te montrer docile si tu ne veux pas prendre cher dans ta jolie petite gueule...

Il se leva, laissant tomber sa bouteille au sol, rependant le champagne sur le tapis.

Sans se presser, il le contourna.

« Remets-toi à quatre patte, comme le chien que tu es...

Le blond obéit, n'ayant aucune envie de l'énerver. Il ne savait plus auquel faire confiance. Le natté monta derrière lui, appuyant sa verge bien dure sur l'anus encore souillé et dilaté.

« Hee-chan !

Sans attendre son amant, il entra, en une poussée dure, raide. Quatre serra les dents, s'empêchant de gémir de douleur, ne voulant pas exciter le sadisme de ses clients.

« Je sais qu'elle fait mal mais si je traîne trop, ça sera bien pire...

Quatre sourit. Duo prenait soin de lui à sa façon.

« Tu seras dédommagé pour ça ne t'en fais pas...

« J'ai commandé à bouffer...

Le métis entra dans le salon l'air beaucoup plus calme. Il regarda le couple sur la table.

« Et bien Duo... Tu es si impatient que ça... Continues je t'en prie !

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, regardant la scène d'un air absent avant de sortir une petite boite en or très ouvragé, d'aspect ancien, de la poche de son pantalon abandonné un peu plus loin.

Il l'ouvrit, saisissant un cristal transparent comme du verre, gros comme un petit diamant.

Quatre sentit le sexe du natté grossir en lui, le distendant lentement. Duo comprenant qu'il était prêt, se mit à le prendre lentement, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible dans ses entrailles.

« Tellement étroit... J'ai envie de te faire mal...

Quatre se tendit en l'entendant grogner, il se relaxa immédiatement, sachant pertinemment que son client ne se retiendrait pas. Ils jouaient avec lui, soufflant le chaud et le froid pour le déstabiliser.

« Doucement...

L'avertissement était clair dans la voix.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... Je sais me tenir.

Duo le pénétra d'un coup sec, se logeant au creux de ses reins avant de se retirer lentement.

« Je ne te ferais pas mal plus que nécessaire...

Il recommença le mouvement, dur et raide. Sans chercher à faire plus mal que nécessaire, il prenait son temps, profitant pleinement de l'escorte.

« Sauf si tu le demandes bien sur...

Il ricana quelques secondes avant de concentrer sur ses mouvements. Heero, toujours indifférent au couple devant lui, cassa un petit bout du diamant.

« J'espère que Trowa a prit la meilleure qualité cette fois.

Duo sourit, Quatre fixait le cristal. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi pur, d'aussi transparent.

« Elle a l'air bien...

Duo se pencha un peu sur le blond, épousant le dos tendu de ses abdos fermes.

Heero sortit une carte platinium d'un tiroir caché sous la table et commença à lentement écraser le caillou.

Duo avait ralentis ses mouvements, regardant faire son amant. Quatre eut un frisson, il ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières, retenant un gémissement de plaisir.

« J'aime bien entendre la voix de mes partenaires...

« Haaaaaa...

Quatre relâcha un soupir de plaisir, se laissant un peu plus aller, gémissant doucement, laissant son corps profiter entièrement du plaisir. La situation lui semblait dangereuse et excitante à la fois.

Il savait que ses clients ne lui ferait pas de mal malgré quelques petits accès de colère.

Le métis s'intéressa à eux quelques secondes avant de continuer à préparer ses lignes.

« T'as une jolie voix...

« Merci...

Quatre laissa échapper un second gémissement, long et modulé.

« Plus vite...

Le natté lui donna une petite tape sur la fesse.

« Patience !

Le blond ferma les yeux fermement. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

« S'il te plaît ! Plus vite !

Duo ricana au creux de son oreille, l'électrisant de son souffle.

« Gourmand... Chuchota-t-il avec un coup de hanche plus raide.

Quatre rejeta sa tête en arrière gémissant de plaisir. Il sentit la chair de poule courir sur ses hanches, il avait l'impression que les mains de Duo étaient brûlantes sur son corps.

Mais Duo reprenait déjà un rythme très lent. Quatre ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, respirant plus lentement mais une violente décharge de plaisir le traversa de nouveau quand la colonne de chair entra vivement en lui.

« Duo !

« Chut... Je sais...

Enfin, le natté prit un mouvement rapide et régulier, quatre se laissa porter, gémissant doucement, entant son corps se transformer en guimauve lentement.

Il se sentit partir ailleurs, laissant son corps profiter entièrement des attentions dont il était la victime. Il serra un peu plus ses muscles internes, cherchant plus de sensations.

Duo grogna de plaisir, saisit ses hanches pour le maintenir immobile avant de le prendre de plus en plus vite, s'enfonçant profondément dans son corps, frappant la prostate de plein fouet à chaque fois.

Quatre se mit à crier, laissant son corps parler pour lui, laissant ses sensations le submerger complètement. Ses poings se serrèrent, son corps frissonna.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plu rude. Il lutta une fois ou deux pour reprendre de l'air. Son sexe vibrait, dur et impatient. Duo laissa une de ses mains glisser de sa hanche à son ventre.

« Oui...

Quatre sentit les ongles griffer sa peau, lui donnant un frisson d'envie irrésistible, son anus se serra sur la verge dure en lui. Il voulait jouir au plus vite, il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir.

Duo sourit, fixa Heero qui s'intéressa enfin à eux.

« Le laisses pas jouir...

« Non !

Quatre fut surprit d'autant de désespoir dans sa propre voix. Duo serra ses doigts sur la base de sa verge, l'empêchant de se soulager mais caressa le gland de son pouce.

Quatre sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Il frissonna violemment. Son corps se contracta d'envie et de frustration autours de la verge en lui. Duo donna quelques coups de reins durs, excité par son étroitesse.

Il se redressa, serrant la verge d'une poigne de fer avant de jouir en lui, l'emplissant en de longs jets laiteux, Quatre cria de plaisir mais ne put jouir à son tour.

Il sentit une vague remonter le long de son dos, explosant dans sa tête, il sentit une explosion dans son crâne, dans son corps. Il hurla en silence avant de s'effondrer, le sexe dur et pulsant, ravagé par un orgasme anal.

Duo se retira sans lâcher le sexe pulsant pour l'empêcher de jouir. Quatre sentit ses yeux se révulser, son corps se tendre, se figer, ses muscles restant tétanisés.

Heero s'approcha.

« Tournes-le sur le dos...

Quatre se laissa faire, encore perdu dans son orgasme, il poussa un cri de plaisir en sentant la bouche humide d'Heero envelopper son sexe en une fois, l'avalant jusqu'à la garde.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, il fixa le métis qui le suçait, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« Tu as intérêt à me faire jouir, lui lança ce dernier avec un clin d'œil.

Sans attendre plus, Heero s'assit sur lui, guidant la verge raide d'un geste sur, s'enfonçant dessus en une fois. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, respirant rapidement, les yeux fermés.

« Putain...

Quatre essaya de se redresser mais les chaînes l'empêchèrent de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il donna un coup de hanche vers le haut, s'enfonçant dans le corps fin sur lui.

« Bouges ordonna-t-il, d'une voix rauque, sans s'en rendre compte.

Le métis ronronna de désir, se redressant pour rouler des hanches, l'avalant entièrement, le comprimant de ses muscles internes. Duo les regardait tut en continuant de préparer les lignes à côté d'eux.

Heero ferma les yeux, grogna. Il s'appuya sur le torse ferme de ses deux mains pour monter et descendre plus vite sur la verge dure en lui.

« Baises-moi !

Quatre envoya ses anches vers le haut, arrondissant son dos au maximum. Il envoya de nouveau ses bras pour le saisir mais les liens le retinrent encore une fois, il grogna de frustration.

Il replia ses jambes afin de se donner plus d'appuis avant d'envoyer tout son poids vers le haut, se précipitant vers le corps dansant sur lui. Heero cria de plaisir, ses ongles griffèrent la peau pale du blond.

Duo sniffa deux lignes avant de poser une main flemmarde sur la verge de son amant, le masturbant lentement.

« Fais-moi jouir !

Le natté ricana de nouveau.

« J'hésite... Tu as été méchant...

Quatre regardait le corps pâle s'embrochant avec violence sur son sexe avec admiration. Heero était beau. Très beau.

Le brun envoya une gifle au natté, avant de reposer sa main sur le torse de l'escorte pour continuer ses vas et viens brutaux, partant à la rencontre du sexe raide figé dans ses chairs.

« Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Plus ! Baises-moi plus fort...

Duo se recula, arrêtant de le caresser. Quatre grimaça de frustration, il voulait le toucher. Il envoya les mains, maintenu loin par les entraves.

Soudain, Duo le détacha. Dans perdre une seconde, Quatre envoya ses bras autours du métis, le couchant sur la table, le maintenant en place avant de plonger en lui avec toute la violence que l'envie lui donnait.

Il lui ravageait le corps de brusques coups de hanche, le clouant sur le meuble, mordant avec hargne la gorge fine laissant des bleus. Il lui saisit les cheveux, les tirant vers le haut pour dégager le corps, le maintenant, le dominant.

Sans lui laisser reprendre son souffle, il le retourna, le mettant à genoux, se servant de son sexe comme axe, sans se retirer.

Il lui saisit les hancher, s'appuya sur lui pour l'immobiliser et plongea de nouveau, saccageant à la limite de l'insoutenable, le corps fragile sous lui.

Heero criait de plaisir, se contractant autours de la verge le prenant, gémissant des insanités et des suppliques pour plus. Plus vite, plus fort, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait.

Duo regardait la scène, subjugué, excité comme jamais. Heero voulut se caresser mais Quatre l'en empêcha.

D'un habile coup de rein, il le redressa. Avec une habilité du à l'habitude, il se mit à genoux, collant le dos d'Heero à son torse et le fit sauter sur ses genoux, profitant de la gravité pour se ficher complètement en lui.

Heero était obligé de se tenir à lui pour ne pas tomber, il ne pouvait plus se toucher. Son sexe vibrait, exposé au regard de tous. Le métis ouvrit de grands yeux, tremblant de plaisir.

Duo s'avança.

« Tu as envie de gicler bébé ?

« Touches-moi...

« Pas de menace chéri ou je te fais mal...

Duo lui embrassa le bout du nez, le coin des lèvres. Il lécha rapidement le menton.

Quatre suça la nuque, il griffait les bras du métis qui se tenait à lui en criant d'extase.

« Je vais pas te faire jouir chéri... Les choses ne sont pas toujours comme toi tu veux qu'elles soient...

Heero le regarda durement.

« Je t'aime...

Heero se figea, son corps se tétanisa, il rejeta la tête en arrière. Duo l'embrassa profondément, Quatre mit encore plus d'entrain à le prendre. Duo caressa rapidement la verge de son amant.

Heero serra ses doigts tremblant sur les bras de l'escorte, son corps se crispa sur la verge le prenant.

« Haaaa oui !

Il éjacula, maculant les mains et le torse de son amant qui l'embrassa. Quatre commença à ralentir, ne sachant pas ou il pouvait jouir.

« Gicles-moi dedans !

Excité, Quatre continua de plonger en lui, avant de l'emplir en de longues rasades de sperme.

Il s'affala sur le métis, restant lové en lui, le tenant dans ses bras, les chaînes de ses chevilles teintèrent mélodieusement, comme pour clôturer la séance.

XXX

Ils restèrent allongés les uns sur les autres de longues minutes, reprenant leurs souffles.

La sonnette les fit sursauter. Heero se leva, du sperme coulant le long de sa cuisse. Sans s'habiller, il sortit de la pièce.

« C'est rare de le voir jouir avec une autre bite que la mienne...

Quatre sourit. Il se sentait las fatigué, son cul était douloureux.

« Dis-moi... Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver sur le trottoir ?

Quatre resta interdit quelques secondes. Aucun de ses clients ne lui avait jamais posé la question.

« Concours de circonstance. Je n'ai aucun contact avec ma famille et j'avais pas envie de me crever le cul à l'usine ou au fast food pour quelques billets de merde. Je gagne dans la journée ce que certain gagne en un mois au Macdo.

Duo lui sourit, il se leva, tapa une nouvelle ligne avant der prendre une nouvelle bouteille dans le mini bar.

« Pas cool pour toi...

« On s'habitue à vivre seul. Je préfère être comme ça que mentir sur ce que je suis.

Duo resta pensif un petit moment.

« Tu veux une trace ?

« Oui, merci !

« Pourquoi tu t'es pas maqué avec un vieux ?

« Pas envie de me prendre la tête... je veux rester libre de mes mouvements.

Heero s'assit sur le sofa, des boites à sushis dans les mains.

« Le soleil va bientôt se lever... On va devoir se dire au revoir sur une apothéose...

Quatre lui sourit.

« La baise de te vie...

« J'espère bien !

Heero lui sourit avant de fixer sans amant longuement.

XXX

Heero poussa la porte de l'immense salle de bain. Quatre entra à sa suite.

« Tu es sur ?

« Oui... J'ai envie de te baiser dans la baignoire...

« L'eau... C'est pas trop fun...

Il se tue en voyant la taille de la baignoire.

« Ok... Au moins, on aura la place de faire le Kamasoutra.

Duo entra derrière eux.

« Je me languis de jouir du spectacle.

Il s'assit contre un mur, une bouteille à la main. Heero ferma la bonde de l'immense baignoire à pied trônant au milieu de la pièce.

« On va faire ça en levrette d'accord ?

« Ne me noies pas ! Ricana le blond.

« Ne t'en fais pas... J'aime pas baiser les cadavres.

Quatre enjamba le rebord. L'eau chaude lui lécha le corps, le détendant. Il poussa un soupir de bien être. Sans faire de vague, il se mit à genoux avant de basculer en position, bras et genoux posés sur la faïence.

Heero grimpa derrière lui, se collant à son corps fin. Sans prendre la peine de le détendre, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau, il se glissa en lui, lentement. L'eau accompagna ses mouvements, entrant avec lui.

Quatre grimaça. Il détestait le contact de l'eau à l'intérieur de son corps mais, ce n'était pas si désagréable dans une aussi grande baignoire, avec de l'eau chaude.

Duo lui sourit, le saluant de sa bouteille avec une certaine ironie. Quatre lui tira la langue. Heero se retira lentement, laissant l'eau s'engouffrer, le remplir.

Quand il revient, il regarda le liquide se faire expulser hors de l'anus. Les mouvements étaient lent, doux. Quatre se laissa porter, profitant de la dernière baise de la soirée.

Il gémit de plaisir. Son corps, douloureux de leurs précédents ébats, se relaxait complètement dans l'eau et il pouvait profiter d'une nouvelle partie sans trop en souffrir.

« Tu pratiques pas la soumission ou le bondage ?

« Pas en passif... Et en actif, c'est pas ce que je préfère...

Heero accéléra un peu, le prenant un peu plus vivement, l'eau clapotait autours d'eux, cachant les bruits de chairs claquant pour les remplacer par des bruits humides.

Duo se caressait lentement en les regardant, profitant du spectacle. Heero laissa sa main glisser sous le corps fin, saisissant déjà le sexe mou.

Il le caressait lentement, au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Tout restait doux, lent, calme.

Quatre se mit à gémir sans s'en rendre compte, sentant le plaisir monter lentement. Sa respiration se fit plus hachée.

« Plus vite...

Les coups de hanches lui répondirent, toujours aussi lent et régulier.

« Plus vite... Supplia le blond un peu plus fort.

Heero sourit en le regardant mais ne changea pas de vitesse. Quatre serra les dents. Il comprima le sexe en lui afin de l'exciter.

Le métis lui tapota le dos du bout des doigts.

« Sois sage ! Laisses-moi profiter de cette dernière fois !

Duo eut un ricanement de dérision.

« La fermes toi !

Heero continua de balancer, lentement. Quatre se laissa porter, se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il sentit une chaleur se diffuser, moins violent mais tout aussi agréable que la fois précédente.

Il se mit à gémir doucement. La main le flattant doucement lui était très agréable.

Une main se refera sur sa nuque, caressant ses petits cheveux avec tendresse. Heero se redressa un peu, le surplombant.

Quatre se laissa aller, il sentait son sexe durcir, vibrant doucement dans la main le flattant. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au plaisir.

Heero se redressa de nouveau, s'appuyant sur lui. La main posée sur la nuque fine enfonça brusquement la tête du blond dans l'eau. Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux, essayant de crier mais il avala de l'eau.

Heero se retira de son corps et s'appuya de tout son poids, le maintenant sous l'eau. Quatre se débattit, essayant de ruer dans l'eau qui engourdissait ses mouvements.

Il dérapa sur la faïence, se cognant violemment la tête sur le bord de la baignoire.

Il se sentit partir dans l'inconscience.

« Maintenant, tu es à nous...

Heero éclata d'un rire fou.

XXX

Duo passa son manteau long, le fermant juste avec les deux boutons du centre.

« Heero, dépêches-toi... Les gardes du corps sont la.

« Oui ! Je finis de fermer l'appart. Il est parti ?

« Oui...

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant de prendre l'ascenseur vers le parking.

XXX

Quatre ouvrit les yeux difficilement, ne sachant pas ou il se trouvait. Il se rappelait la panique du manque d'air, la peur et la douleur. Il était nu, courbaturé, une violente migraine vrillait ses tempes.

Il regarda autours de lui, perdu. Il était dans une cage, un collier de cuir autours du cou, attaché au plafond de métal.

Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune porte. La peine-ombre. Il entendait un lointain des sons de machines tournant doucement.

Le blond se força à se calmer, à relativiser. Il se rappelait parfaitement d'Heero essayant de le noyer, de l'eau entrant dans ses poumons, de la peur, la douleur.

Il entendait encore le bruit de son crâne cognant la baignoire puis le vide, le silence. Un violent frisson le traversa, mélange de peur, de confusion, de froid.

Une porte coulissa en silence, l'éblouissant. Heero entra, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Enfin réveillé ! Je me demandais si tu n'allais pas crever.

« Ou...

Sa gorge s'enflamma. Une violente décharge le traversa, il hurla de douleur, se recroquevillant au sol.

« Tu ne parles que si je te l'ordonne...

Le blond le regarda, les yeux brillant de colère. Heero se pencha sur lui, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

« Ici, tu n'es plus rien... Tu m'appartiens... Soit tu es sage et tu seras bien traité, soit tu es désobéissant et tu finiras comme ça...

Un écran gant s'alluma derrière lui, montrant la tournante extrêmement violente d'un jeune homme.

« Il a oublié ou était sa place... Tu es chez moi... Tu suis les règles, tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil et ton séjour ici sera le moins pénible possible.

Duo entra, allumant la lumière d'un ordre sec. Quatre cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Heero, ne le traumatises pas trop !

« Oui...

Le métis soupira puis saisit la chaîne qui se transforma en laisse, le collier se resserra durement autour du cou fin.

« Viens visiter...

il le tira à sa suite. Encore sous le choc, Quatre se laissa faire. Dans le couloir, par une immense fenêtre, il aperçut la terre, croisa deux soubrettes presque nues et entra à la suite du métis, dans un immense salon.

« Bienvenu au manoir des sévices !

XXX

Et voilà ! On va arrêter la pour cette histoire, je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

Je me demande si je ne vais pas faire une suite plus tard, en détaillant le manoir et ses pratiques mais je me tâte encore, j'ai peur que ce soit trop hard.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, un peu plus calme !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Des bisous !


End file.
